This present disclosure relates to labeling systems. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for labeling cups or other frusto-conical containers.
In a cup labeling systems, three or more separate machines may be used to perform the various steps in the labeling process. For example, a first machine (e.g., a label forming machine) is used to form individual labels, which are stacked together to produce a label stack having a predetermined number of formed labels. At the same time, a second machine (e.g., a cup forming machine) is used to form individual cup blanks. Like the labels, the formed cup blanks are stacked together to form a cup stack, which preferably matches the number of labels in the label stack. Both the label stack and the cup stack are then moved to a third machine. The labels in the label stack and cup blanks in the cup stack are both individually fed into the third machine (e.g., a labeling machine) to bond the label to the cup blank to produce a labeled cup.
As the labeling system described above involves the use of multiple machines, a number of inefficiencies are introduced into the system. For example, because the label stack and the cup stack must be moved from their respective forming machines to the labeling machine, handling time and labor costs are increased. Moreover, the labeling machine must operate on a start-and-stop process due to the individual cup labeling process and to allow for the changeover of the label stack and the cup stack from the forming machines to the labeling machine. Finally, in order to ensure that cup blanks are precisely matched with labels, register points must be established between the components during the labeling process.